


restless

by narrativefoiltrope



Series: a poem in your mouth [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrativefoiltrope/pseuds/narrativefoiltrope
Summary: from a kiss prompt: a nuzzle kiss, between established relationship adam du mortain and detective pandora kingston.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: a poem in your mouth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009533
Kudos: 27





	restless

The early morning light filtered in through Pandora’s dark curtains, washing her bedroom in muted blue. The sun had not yet risen fully.

Pandora, on the other hand, was tragically awake. 

She almost never woke up early, much to Adam’s constant dismay. The unenviable task of getting her out of bed and to work on time was falling more and more regularly to him as they more and more regularly spent the night together. She could get up on her own—managing it about 75% of the time, which was perfectly fine by her—but why would she when Adam would wake her by bringing her a cup of coffee and brushing the hair away from her face? 

That morning was proving to be an exception: Adam slept soundly next to Pandora, who had been staring at the ceiling in an unsuccessful attempt to fall back asleep. 

She checked the clock, which told her it was just shy of 5am. Usually he would have woken up an hour ago. That he was still sleeping was oddly comforting to her; she liked to think he was feeling more at ease around her, able to relax from his state of constant vigilance despite her best efforts to unsettle him at every turn. 

Since sleep evaded her while she stared blankly at the ceiling, Pandora rolled onto her side, figuring she deserved a better view if she had to be awake at such a godforsaken hour. She studied Adam. 

She may have openly ogled him when he was awake—loving how much he preened for her (though he would deny doing it) almost as much as how he looked—but she had never seen him so unguarded. The tension that usually laced his jaw was gone. His brows were not creased. No frown graced his lips. At rest, he looked like an expert sculptor had carved him from marble, etching out the strong lines of him to be imposing, handsome. 

Still, Pandora preferred him awake. The green of his eyes, the twitch of his mouth suppressing a smile after she teased him; these were features that she held close. 

She rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her elbows, resting her chin in her hands as she looked at him more intently.

“Can I help you?” Adam asked without opening his eyes. She started—he had been so still that she hadn’t realised he was awake (or was now, anyway).

“I’m just enjoying the view, _ma moitié,”_ she purred, though strangling the term of endearment.

Adam opened an eye and raised a brow at her. “Why are you awake and mangling the French language so early?”

Pandora groaned and dramatically threw herself back against the mattress, jostling Adam in the process. “I don’t know but I can’t go back to sleep. And on our day off too, when I can actually sleep in.”

“As I recall, work has never prevented you from trying to sleep in,” he retorted. Pandora whipped her head around to look at him, an expression of mock outrage on her face, when she saw he was smiling. 

“Do I need to throw a pillow at you, du Mortain?”

He laughed quietly. “You can tease me but you cannot handle me teasing you, _mon petit monstre?_ That’s hardly fair.”

“You can tease me all you’d like after 11am,” she replied quickly and easily despite the early hour.

Adam curled an arm around Pandora’s waist and pulled her back flush against him. “I intend to.” He buried his face in the crook of her neck and pressed a light kiss to the sensitive skin there. “But I’m happy to help you rest in the meantime.”

She yawned then, surprising herself with how drowsy she suddenly felt, and nestled closer to him. “That’s very considerate of you.”

“Sleep, _mon petit monstre.”_

That was the first order of Adam’s that Pandora willingly followed.

**Author's Note:**

> the one (1) time i have written adam teasing pandora before she teases him lmaooo. if the french translations are incorrect, that is entirely on me and google; her term for him should translate to "my other half" while his for her (aptly) should translate to "my little monster."
> 
> come yell about twc with me on tumblr (@narrativefoiltrope)!


End file.
